Wicked Games
by Pillsz
Summary: Life is hard in the closet, but as Dave will find out, it can get worse, as he makes decisions to prepare for his future, will he survive another day, or will he finally end it all?


This is my first attempt at this type of thing, so hopefully it goes well. I own nothing related to the characters mentioned or the show itself. So if you like let me know as i will continue this story.

**Chapter 1**

He stood there staring at the image looking back at him. His breathing becoming more labored his fingers feeling numb, loosening their grip on the knife. The familiar rush came, as he took off his shirt, watching his body in the mirror, his anger flared, taking away the previous emotion. He gripped the knife took it to his chest and slowly slashed his way across, a tear streaming down as the edge of the knife parted his skin, releasing a gasp as he felt everything go away. He stared as the warm liquid started to peer from the wound he inflicted, satisfied with the way he was becoming emotionless, he got fully unclothed, giving himself one more glance, he took some of the blood, and wrote on the mirror. As he wrote he stared at the word turned away from it, and walked into the shower, to wash away the redness and try to reduce the chance of it scarring. As the heat from the shower rose, the word he wrote was becoming blurred but still in it's warning color, the word became a threat, a word he had used on a person who didn't deserve all his hate. And it stood there fighting the blurriness it was becoming consumed by, it stood there just as it stood within him. And so the word, Faggot, stood ready to face him when he walked out the shower.

He opened his eyes the next day, touching his healing skin, if only he could heal inside he though to himself, as he got up glaring at the sun as it threatened to blind him, he got up and got what he would wear for his day. As he saw most if not basically all of his clothes were dirty, he reached for a shirt he saw on the top of his closet, as he reached something fell from above and hit his foot. As he picked it up his breath escaped him and he stared at the object as if it would take his life away. To another it was just a cake topper, but to him, and Kurt, it meant so much more. He gripped it tightly, put it somewhere else hiding it from his view. Unable to control his anger and thoughts he grabbed a trophy he had when he was a kid, and threw it against the wall with such rage it broke in half, it was then he was glad his family were a bunch of piece of shits, who gave no shit about him. "Relax Dave" he kept telling himself, until a thought came into his head, a thought he wish he could kill. In a soft tone he heard in many ways but this, he let the voice of Kurt Hhummel come into his head. "Ham hock, was that necessary? You couldn't destroy that tacky arts and craft object your cousin gave you instead?" he laughed, but remembering his scar he rubbed it, suddenly realizing he had to get ready, and did so quite swiftly.

As he drove up to McKinley High, he sigh. "Almost out Dave, then you can tell all these assholes to fuck themselves, and move away and do whatever you want." He parked his car and just as he was ready to go outside he caught a sight that determined him to turn back and drop out of school. There in front of his eyes was the one guy he wish he could throw off a cliff. With his colored sunglasses, colored pants, sock less feet strutting around with a mountain of gelled hair. Blaine Anderson strolled into McKinley as if he owned the place. "Well let's see if we can change that" he thought to himself, thinking of ways to destroy him, but knowing he couldn't do the more darker methods due to his new friendship with Hummel. Then he got a sick feeling at the thought of Hummel, knowing the walking rainbow was going to meet Fancy, Dave's nickname for Kurt, and be all lovey. As his nausea grew he decided to get out and get to class.

School was starting out weird already, sure his standing as the school scare factor was there, especially with the stares the freshman gave him, looking as if they might shit themselves if he glanced their way. But with the purple pianos all over the place and those damn glee kids dancing and singing everywhere, sometimes when he see how happy they are, he wished he could join and not get shit about, but with friends like Azimio, well anything besides what a man was supposed to do would end a friendship quickly. He was glad he hadn't seen Kurt near any of those pianos, for he knew the hobbit would be there gaying everything up and being all romantic with Kurt. Making it hard for him not to grab him by his neck and throw him into a dumpster.

All of that changed when lunch time came. He knew better then to sit outside during lunch, it seemed these new direction kids always had to have a singing number at the courtyard, but this time it was a specific asshole who had a solo. He bit his lip as he recognized the song, and the stares he gave Kurt were enough to send him to go inside ignoring his food as his self doubts crawled back into his mind.

School couldn't end fast enough, especially with so many girls squealing about Blaine, all upset over how hes with Kurt, how sexy he is, his voice being amazing. Others talking about how the piano lit on fire, and Dave thinking how he wished he could have shoved the cretin into it. His anger rising he would sometimes shove the freshmen a little harder then he should, wishing he could hold a slushy to throw at Blaine, or a piano would be a great substitute, if only he didn't respect Fancy so much. As he rushed to his car he saw Blaine and Kurt talking being all close to each other and his jealousy kicked into overdrive. He kept his emotions in check and started his car, hands shaking he knew what he had to do once he got home.

As he pulled up he realized that once again no one was home, he stormed in and ran to his room and grabbed what he needed and slammed the bathroom door, turning on the shower and taking off his shirt he looked at his reflection again. All he heard was Blaine's name and how everyone loved him, how everyone was happy he was there, how beautiful he was. It was like eh was the exact opposite of Dave, which meant Blaine was loved while Dave was lonely, it's bad enough anything involving Kurt and him the insect was there, but to now be there everyday. He was insignificant compared to him, even Kurt wasn't attracted to him even after the kiss, he ran to Blaine. What did Dave have to offer anybody anyways. With that thought he dug the knife in his forearm and started cutting letting it cut deeper then he was used to, as he continued up he started crying and talking to himself. Telling himself he is worthless, he is better off dead, no one will notice the scars, Nobody cares about him, he moves to the other arm, not satisfied he still can feel the dark mood taking over. He just wants control, and as he stares at the reflection in the mirror, he imagines himself taking the knife and setting it against his throat slowly slicing himself to death, the thought finally calms him down as he moves to shower, drops of blood rushing towards the floor. As he does his ritual preparing for another day of pain.


End file.
